1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to 3D model reconstruction acquisition, and more particularly, to a 3D model reconstruction acquisition based on images of incremental or decremental liquid level.
2. Description of the Related Art
As regards the conventional 3D model reconstruction acquisition, for example, Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 381008 disclosed a localization apparatus and an orientation calibration approach, by which 2D scanned images are reconstructed to become 3D images and the images of three orthogonal and random sections, at which end points of an operating instrument are located.
In addition, Taiwan Patent Pub. No. 555114 disclosed a 3D image reconstruction module, in which the captured image data is rapidly reconstructed by the 3D image processing frame and digital signal processing frame of data flow control constituted by the pipe-type parallel processing architecture to become 3D image data.
Further, a common 3D coordinate measuring machine, like the contact-type 3D coordinate measuring machine produced by Sheffield Measurement or the noncontact-type 3D coordinate measuring machine produced by Mycrona Measurement System, can measure the 3D model of an object. However, the aforesaid 3D coordinate measuring machines are too expensive to be afforded by the general small research organizations or factories. Besides, the machines are large and less mobile to have limitations in operation.